Vehicle operators may need to use various tools and subsystems while operating different vehicle types, or while working near the vehicle. Providing adequate power for the different tools and vehicle subsystems may be difficult.
Therefore, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for providing auxiliary mobile power to a vehicle.